(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a NFC (Near Field Communication) ring device, in which an antenna wire of a NFC chip and antenna component is wound round the inside of a concave ring made from a hard material, and is then encapsulated in a room temperature-solidifiable resin adhesive ready to be worn on a finger. Accordingly, the present invention is not only convenient for the user, but also, because of the reduction in the sensing distance of the device to a minimum, the NFC ring device is able to prevent data from being stolen. Moreover, if there are abnormalities in receiving and transmitting information, then the ring can be taken off and the circumferential plane of the ring placed close to the NFC sensor to improve the situation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
NFC (Near Field Communication) is a new trend in communications technology, and is in many ways better than Bluetooth in areas such as: faster data transfer speed, higher security, and lower costs and energy consumption.
In addition, NFC rings sold in the current market. are normally made from metal, and then modified using plastic rubber, with an NFC circuit and an antenna coil or NFC flexible PCB (Printed Circuit Board) disposed between the plastic rubber and the ring surface, thereby enabling the NFC antenna to penetrate the plastic rubber. A wireless signal can thus be transmitted via a NFC communication mode. However, such NFC rings are inconvenient to use (see FIG. 6) because of their poor waterproofing, and the width of the ring being too large.
Hence, in light of the aforementioned shortcomings, and pursuing the spirit of excellence in research and development, the inventors of the present invention have found a way to improve the aforementioned shortcomings, and thus propose the present invention.